Gripe
by Takari95
Summary: Un malentendido. Una gripe. Una excursión frustrada. Pero por encima de todo siempre estará el perdón y la amistad.


**-Gripe-**

Otra vez una gripe y de las fuertes, pensaba que esa parte de mi vida ya estaba más que superada pero veo que no. Tal y como pasó hace años, no he podido ir con todos mis amigos del instituto a la excursión de la nieve y es un asco. Tengo ganas de llorar y patalear, maldiciendo mi salud frágil. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? En estos momentos, me siento sola, cada vez que me muevo ese sentimiento se acrecenta y se me encoge el corazón. Suspiro y oculto la cara entre las sábanas, sé que hice mal echándole la culpa a T.K. Lo sé pero... me siento frustrada, mucho...

Hace un par de días le pedí que me recogiera de un cursillo de fotografía al que tenía que ir después del insituto, él me dijo que lo haría y yo me encaminé hacia allí con la seguridad de que aquello ocurriría. Sin embargo, cuando salí por la noche estaba lloviendo a cántaros y no había nadie esperándome a la puerta. Esperé y esperé y al final tuve que emprender el largo camino a casa bajo la fría lluvia. Cuando llegué al apartamento estaba helada y aunque me duché rápidamente para echar el frío de mis huesos ya era demasiado tarde y esa noche me levanté de madrugada ya con fiebre. No me molesté en llamar a T.K. a pesar de todas las llamadas y los mensajes que había en mi móvil esperando que yo diese un respuesta. Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada porque sabía que esa fiebre me iba a impedir marcharme con todos mis amigos de viaje, lo sabía.

Ayer por la tarde, al ver que yo no había asistido a las clases, T.K. vino a verme pero yo no quise recibirle. Mi hermano se encargó de darle unas palmaditas amistosas en el hombro para consolarlo. Salí un segundo de mi habitación para ir a la cocina y al verle allí le dediqué una mirada fulminante y le dije:_ "Todo es culpa tuya." _Volví a encerrarme en mi habitación pero antes de entrar vi como apretaba los puños con fuerza pero no me dijo nada. Tai me miró y yo no supe descifrar el contenido de esa mirada.

Poco después, le escuché despedirse de mi hermano y Tai entró en mi habitación, se sentó a mi lado y me dijo que T.K. no había podido ir a por mí porque se había torcido el tobillo entrenando y había pasado muchas horas en el hospital para que le hiciesen unas radiografías para ver si era algo más grave que una simple torcedura. Me dijo también que llamó a mi casa pero que nadie atendió al teléfono y que lo llamó a él mismo pero no vio la llamada hasta que llegó a casa. Me sentí tan mal en esos momentos que me acurruqué entre las mantas y empecé a llorar suavemente. Mi hermano se acostó a mi lado, me rodeó con los brazos y apoyó mi cabeza en su pecho mientras me susurraba al oído que todo se arreglaría, que solo había sido un malentendido.

Y así, con esa amargura es como me he levantado esta mañana, mis padres se han marchado a trabajar y mi hermano a la universidad y me siento sola pero de repente el timbre de la puerta me hace dar un respingo. Me levanto lentamente porque me noto algo mareada y avanzo a trompicones hasta la puerta, abro...

T.K. está al otro lado del umbral y me mira con unos grandes ojos azules. Yo me muerdo el labio.

─Perdóname─. Ambos lo decimos a la vez y un gran alivio nos inunda. Avanzo un par de pasos y me refugio en brazos de mi amigo, hundo la cabeza en su pecho. T.K. me rodea también con los brazos y apoya la cabeza en mi pelo, me da un beso en la cabeza. Tras ese primer momento, me separo bruscamente y le pregunto qué hace aquí si tendría que estar esquiando con los demás. Mi amigo se limita a esbozar una sonrisa y me dice que ir sin mí a ese viaje no era una opción y que después de lo que había pasado no iba a marcharse una semana de excursión así como así.

Le doy un golpecito y él se queja, le digo que es un tonto por no aprovechar esa oportunidad por mi culpa pero él me abraza otra vez y me susurra que no va a separarse de mi lado hasta que no me ponga del todo bien que para eso están los mejores amigos.

El día que había empezado tan sumamente mal ha ido cambiando y se ha llenado de risas compartidas con T.K. y he comprendido que jugar a las cartas o ver una peli mientras comemos palomitas abrazados en mi cama puede ser mucho mejor que toda una semana de excursión. ¿Por qué? Porque cuando compartes las cosas con una persona a la que quieres tanto da igual lo que hagas porque todo lo que hagas con ella será increíblemente especial.


End file.
